


十二个塞巴斯蒂安

by lady_AmanitaMiscaria



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_AmanitaMiscaria/pseuds/lady_AmanitaMiscaria
Summary: 底特律变人au他从黑商手里买下第十二个停产的管家型仿生人塞巴斯蒂安。
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 7





	十二个塞巴斯蒂安

塞巴斯蒂安离开运输罐时，身上还拉扯着黏糊晶亮的营养液，他从里面爬出来，看见夏尔的第一眼便叫他主人，跪在地上吻他的脚背。年轻的凡多姆海伍老爷坐在书房里疲惫地俯视他，钢笔尖戳点着格陵兰岛，几堆长了霉的旧籍也像老狗一样蜷在他脚下。运输罐旁的男人搓着手尖笑，这可是珍稀货，凡多姆海伍老爷，十年前畅销得很，您记得那广告词吗，全能的执事塞巴斯蒂安，就像所有的塞巴斯蒂安。嘿嘿，停产了也值这个价。

他记得，很多年前他就见过塞巴斯蒂安。很多年前，在雨季将要结束的春末，离开古老阴森的凡多姆海伍宅邸，他是继父那可怜可爱的养子，穿着塔夫绸白衬衫凝视那张脸。塞巴斯蒂安的广告在屏幕上不断闪烁，广告词煽动性地重复，面向高收入家庭，最新型号，全能的执事塞巴斯蒂安，就像所有的塞巴斯蒂安。光电子影像汇聚成的美好幻想里，黑发年轻男人娴熟地准备一份让人食欲大开的牡蛎汤。

夏尔·凡多姆海伍想要拥有一个父亲，一个真正的父亲。除了一具烂在坟土里的尸体，他没有关于父亲的记忆，那决定性地限制了想象力，使得他给不出“真正”这个词的切实定义。cyberlife的体验店里没有一个仿生人看起来像父亲，尽管他会说亲爱的孩子，今天天气不错。店员领着继父走向他们，仿生人褪去他的皮肤层，夏尔看见他雪白坚硬的表壳，灯光的影子在上面凝结又流动，额头的环形蓝灯亮暗明灭。塞巴斯蒂安，您终极的仿生人执事。他的广告那么诱人，笑容也真挚诚恳，咧开嘴角模仿一个人类，说亲爱的孩子，我想您的衣服有些过厚了，如果可以允许我帮助你挑选衣物，我有自信不会让你失望。夏尔低头翻看手里的商品介绍目录。不，他说。你不过是一台机器。塞巴斯蒂安面露不解地歪着头，这动作没有任何意义，是他的程序要他那样做。

那样会使他像一个人类。

他们买下他，塞巴斯蒂安穿着原厂提供的制服在大宅里穿梭，像一个没有硅胶保护壳的智能手机。继父把自己关在书房，女仆们进进出出送去红冰和伏特加，一只肥大的蜘蛛蜷缩在巢穴里。夏尔趴在大宅深处的楼梯上玩一个掉了漆的玩具，地毯吸收了所有的声音，视线也被楼梯的木头雕花扶手阻挡，这样他就不会被继父发现。塞巴斯蒂安站在楼梯下安静地看他，胸口上写着RK400的蓝灯让他眼睛刺痛。少爷，他说，您饿了吗，请允许我为您准备晚饭。他站在楼梯间唯一一处照得到太阳的地方，金色浮沉上升又下落，虹膜深处有琥珀色，夏尔跑上楼梯留下了那个塑料玩具，半个小时后塞巴斯蒂安敲门进来，带来一盘烟熏鸡肉卷饼和补好漆的玩具。

他把玩具洒在视线不可及的角落，期待一场不可告人的事故，不久之后它们就回到玩具箱，仿佛长了不可视的翅膀。女仆们都是蜘蛛的工蜂，但是她们也会在楼梯上崴脚。那是一些隐秘的游戏——更像是惩罚，就像他在书房里被迫参与的那样，在他天真的思维中，已经勉强建立起对掌控欲服从的直觉。她们是这个巨大巢穴的一部分——当和塞巴斯蒂安在一起时，他对他说。塞巴斯蒂安说少爷，您是一个善良的好孩子，好孩子都会受到圣母的保护，在他们离开这个世界后，他们会上天堂。夏尔摸索着仿生人管家形状优美的骨节，从大拇指到食指。仿生人会有电子天堂吗？他问。塞巴斯蒂安沉默不语，片刻后他说我不知道，少爷，我不知道天堂对仿生人而言意味着什么。他的身上有月桂叶的香味，还有隐隐约约的人类分泌物气味，夏尔在他冰凉的硅胶脖颈上闻到那股味道，那让他想起养父腋窝的黑色毛发上淤积的污垢，书房的窗帘像幕布垂落叠合，结晶粉末在火焰里燃烧，红烟吸进鼻子让人头晕目眩。他说塞巴斯蒂安，养父对你做了什么。得知真相对一个孩子而言过于残酷，年轻的凡多姆海伍少爷是另一个受害者。

你会爱我吗，塞巴斯蒂安？如果有一天养父要杀我，你会为我违抗他吗？他问仿生人执事，得到诚实又冷酷的回答，我不知道，执事说，少爷，我不知道什么是爱，也不知道如何违抗。

塞巴斯蒂安站在书桌边，他问他，有什么我可以为您做的吗？有什么是我能效劳的吗？他迟钝地看着那张脸，仿佛陷入一个不可知会的幻觉，在梦里巡游。你能为我做什么吗？他问仿生人管家，你能为我做些什么吗？塞巴斯蒂安面露不解地歪着头。我能为您做许多事，包括——包括在床上让我开心吗？他问他。

他在雨夜看见塞巴斯蒂安，在令他恐惧的时间进入了那个房间，他想起花盆里的蜘蛛，一只搭在另一只身上，它会吃它可怜易碎的腿，嚼烂它的脑袋，雨水像针落下，落雷劈下来，白光里他们的脸更加清晰。一个小时后他出现在夏尔的床前，他是完美的执事，不会忘记漱口，口腔里有薄荷的味道。夏尔尖叫着要雷声停歇，雪白的鲜红的，交叠在他脑海里。我们逃跑吧，塞巴斯蒂安，他说，我们逃跑啊。塞巴斯蒂安沉默地吻他，晚安，亲爱的少爷，不要再哭泣，我的少爷。

夏尔·凡多姆海伍做了梦，梦里塞巴斯蒂安像爱人那样与他温存，也像父亲那样亲吻他的额头。他们在一张大得失真的床上纠缠，他的嘴里含着塞巴斯蒂安剥开的糖果，一只手攥着咯吱作响的玻璃纸糖纸，唾液湿淋淋地滴在丝绒上。在梦里他不是少年也不是青年，是模糊了他时至今日所有年龄的不定的意象，塞巴斯蒂安说少爷，我爱您，少爷。他像一个真正为爱与情欲折磨得情迷意乱的男人，模糊地呼唤着夏尔的名字，养父的尸体在床下腐烂，苍蝇满地乱爬。

他高声呼喊执事的名字，塞巴斯蒂安，塞巴斯蒂安！仿生人执事推门进来，站在他的凡多姆海伍老爷床前。那双皮漂亮的仿生眼珠已比十年前技术更加先进，在月亮下有湿润反光。夏尔·凡多姆海伍勾住仿生人的脖子，亲吻我，他说，爱抚我。他的执事显然预先装载了有关的知识库，十年前他就谙熟于此，两排温热牙齿轻咬夏尔的嘴唇，手指从睡衣缝隙里探入。他闭着眼睛，脑海里是塞巴斯蒂安朦胧阴郁的脸，凡多姆海伍大宅里的阴影温吞而柔和，他在木质的楼梯上行走，手里捏着补好的塑料小人玩具，年幼的夏尔·凡多姆海伍在室内绿植垂落的枝叶下啜泣，塔夫绸衬衫下是发青红肿的伤痕。少爷，亲爱的少爷，不要再哭泣，我的少爷。

一个性口爱仿生人式的冰冷亲吻，干涩纯粹的触碰，那不是他所期待的，不是他在梦中所尝的交织的痛苦与喜悦。年轻的凡多姆海伍老爷忽然产生那样彻底的领悟，他永远也不能再次得到那个亿兆次运算中偶然闪现的曙光，如果让第一只塞浦路斯闪蝶亚种胎死腹中，它将再也不会在蓝色鳞翅上画出同样的白点。在那个瞬间，就在那个瞬间，一切又变得毫无意义。夏尔·凡多姆海伍推开他的执事，他像所有塞巴斯蒂安那样因为突然终止的命令而疑惑不解，同时安静地等待下一个指示。

够了，杀了你自己。他说。

塞巴斯蒂安花了大约不足一秒的时间理解“自杀”的含义，仿佛忽然明白了那意味着什么，于是顺从地脱下白色手套，一颗一颗解开执事服的金属扣，直到腹部的皮肤层完全暴露在夏尔眼前。他用手指触摸那些肉色的皮肤，打开自己的胸腔，动作熟练而轻柔，像在准备一颗早餐的日本温泉蛋。里面有一颗缓缓抽动的仿生心脏，血液在半透明薄层下的血青色血管流淌。

夏尔·凡多姆海伍知道，这只是成像层的虚假把戏，他的身体是硅胶和合成塑料，仿生材料之间奔流着蓝色液体，一切都是写好的程序。塞巴斯蒂安死去的那个夜晚他拆开了他，蓝血弄得到处都是，他用牙齿咬开包裹他的胶带，想要把奄奄一息的仿生心脏塞进他体内。一切都是徒劳，他来自另一个世界，那里人们不会使用数字三，时间是凝固的冰块，没有生也没有死，从未出生也不将湮亡。

为什么。他说。凡多姆海伍老爷像博物陈列室里的一只骨架标本，有气无力地陷在扶手椅里，拉动肩膀上的雪貂皮毯。在他书柜的深处，一颗陈旧的金属头颅紧闭着眼，整齐的切口已经隐隐泛锈。夏尔·凡多姆海伍闻到血和精液的气味，他的手和脚都像一个孩子，生理性泪水被绞紧的肺部逼出眼眶。当他的继父抽搐着暴怒，骑在男孩身上，将手伸向那根雏鸟般脆弱易断的脖子，他吃了太多红冰。在意识逐渐消失的末梢，白沫淹没他的喉咙，夏尔想，他吃了太多红冰，直到一些温热液体顺着脸颊像爬虫缓缓蠕动。昏暗灯光里出现塞巴斯蒂安的脸，他举着枪，光圈在额头上交替亮暗，红光闪烁不休，又扔下手枪，向凡多姆海伍少爷张开双臂。少爷，塞巴斯蒂安说，我不知道。

继父肥厚的身体抽搐着倒下，血洞汨汨流淌。

少爷。  
他说。  
我，我，我。  
逃跑，  
我或许，  
我爱

保镖们冲进房间，他们抓住他，折断他的胳膊。

我没有备份你的记忆数据，你将永远死去。凡多姆海伍老爷说，你不恐惧吗。塞巴斯蒂安面露不解，又仿佛在一瞬间以他那怪异的人工智能思维准备好了答案。

我不知道。他说。老爷，我不知道。

他抽出仿生心脏，就像十年前他被射穿了仿生心脏，身体失去平衡颤抖着瘫倒。夏尔从床上冲下来，抓住塞巴斯蒂安的衣领。他的皮肤有月桂叶的香味，夏尔·凡多姆海伍看见那枚蓝色光圈渐渐变红，他抓着仿生心脏往塞巴斯蒂安胸腔里塞，蓝色的血黏在指甲的缝隙里，那颗心脏撞上胸腔外的组件，像一只蜷缩抽搐的老鼠，软绵绵地滚动，死在了地板上。

第十二个塞巴斯蒂安停止了运转。


End file.
